Of Sundaes on Sunday and Weasels on Monday
by Risaku
Summary: It all started on a Sunday...and now it's tradition! ItaSaku. Nonmassacre. Bit OOC. Sort of fluffy!


A/N: This is for mah bee eff eff Jill, ((coughcoughAlyssacoughcough)), whom I love very much. I hope you enjoy! I love ItaSaku...Like, wayyyyy tooooooo much. xP

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is a non-massacre. **

Of Sundaes on Sunday, and Weasels on Monday

It'd been 5 weeks since he'd found the one who'd piqued his interest, unintentionally of course. He'd been watching her for a while now, but it all started on a Sunday. Itachi had been walking around Konoha, trying to avoid a clan meeting that was going on. His presence was required, but he didn't care. Though he didn't care, his father did, and if his father found him-well. He'd just have to sit with the old bags for long hours in a kneeling position.

Uchiha Itachi was a big man around Konoha, being a prodigy, and super sexy. It seemed the only imperfection of this 'god', so says the fangirls, was his lack of personality. But it didn't stop the rabid fangirls. So what if he didn't have any personality? He certainly was high up in the rich and handsome department! Anyway, it all started on Sunday, and he was stealthily running through Konoha, trying not to be spotted. It was all his luck, that 95 percent of Konoha's female population was out and after him! He always knew he was perfect, but it didn't mean he was going to share his perfection with those hungry women. Aha, hungry for what? Money, power, and his sexiness. Have I mentioned that he was the Uchiha clan's heir? I didn't? Whoops.

Turning around a corner, to his dismay, he knocked down a fangirl. Being the cold, ice cube he was didn't stop him from using his manners that his mother beat into his mind. He apologized curtly and helped her up, and quickly ran away. All the while, a

"OH MY GOD ITACHI-KUN!!" chorused through the street. That's all it took. Now, the whole 95 percent was coming after him! 'Fuck.' He inwardly cursed, biting the inside of his cheek. His mind raced, looking for a place to hide for a bit. Aha! The hospital! If he went there, he could request a high security room! With those thoughts, he took out a kunai and slashed at random places on his body, making sure they weren't fatal, but weren't just flimsy scratches. He 'poofed' to the hospital.

"I need a medic." He blatantly stated, his voice soft, velvety, and deadly. He had long ago mastered the whole blank face thing, his father made sure of this. To many others, he just looked blank. The old bag at the desk started batting her eyes at him and told him to sign some forms and go into room 32. After completing the forms, he dashed to the room, and put a chakra lock on it. Now, only the medic would be able to come in.

After waiting a few minutes, a cute medic came in. She was a petite girl, who had curves in all the right places, pale skin, and a heart shaped face. To add to her abnormal beauty, though he'd never admit out loud, she had petal pink hair and the most amazing viridian eyes. Now, he started to sound like some heart broken poet, didn't he? Whatever. He looked at her again, and there was something familiar about her.

"Ohayo, I'm Haruno Sakura and I will be your medic today." A musical voice replied, a warm smile spread onto her bright features. She patted the bed in the room, signaling for him to sit there. So he humored her, and sat down. Looking at her clipboard, at his chart, she said,

"So it seems, Uchiha-san, that you have external injuries from a sparring match? Well, I'll fix you up in no time!" she said brightly, bouncing over to him. She had asked him to take his shirt off and roll up his pant legs, and he complied. He silently watched her through heavily lidded onyx eyes. Soon, there was a warm tingly feeling going throughout his body; and he decided he liked that warmth. He closed his eyes, trying to bite back the purr that almost came out. Yes, Uchiha Itachi almost purred. After a while, he gained back his control and watched his gashes fade away into nothingness, unmarred, perfect skin in their previous places. He was absolutely mesmerized by this one girl. How could it be? For a genius, he sure was dumb.

All too soon, the warmth gradually faded away. Itachi opened his closed eyes and glanced at the petite medic.

"Well, you're all good Uchiha-san! If you sign these release forms, you can go. Have a nice day, okay?" she smiled with her eyes closed and her head tilted adorably. He nodded dumbly and took the clipboard from her, signing his neat signature on the line. Afterwards, he waited for her to leave first. (Yes, his damn manners again!)

After she left, he felt something missing. Though he was there for maybe less than an hour, he felt connected to the medic somehow. Why did she seem familiar?

Haruno Sakura…

Sakura….

Haruno…

Aha! It was his little brother's teammate!

…

…

OH MY GOD, it was his little brother's teammate! If Sasuke ever found out about Itachi's newfound interest, he'd never hear the end of it! Itachi started to quickly exit the building since the nurses and receptionists started to oogle him. He ended up walking around for a while, until he settled in a restaurant; away from prying eyes. Little did he know, was that Sakura was off her shift and heading to the same restaurant.

Itachi sat in the back, because it was quiet. He looked out the window, while waiting for someone to take his order.

Sakura came in, and sat near a window, looking out of it as well. She already knew what she wanted, so she just waited for someone to take her order. What she hadn't noticed, was the strong chakra signature that had been near her no less than an hour before. Itachi was watching her, as she gazed out the window. He watched how every few seconds her eyes would move and focus on something new, and how every 3 minutes, she'd cross her ankles. He admired the small, serene smile that pulled at her lips. She seemed like an angel. Instead of the usual kind of girls that chase him, she was very smart, from what he'd heard, she was extremely powerful, beautiful, and she had this strange power to calm and even make him, dare he say it, _happy_. Or at least want to smile!

Sakura, still oblivious to the stare, ordered a hot fudge sundae. She always ordered sundae on Sunday, after her shift. It was like tradition, ever since she was little. Soon, her sundae arrived and she smiled like a little girl receiving a present for the first time. Her eyes sparkled with an innocent happiness, making Itachi want to gather said girl into his arms and hug her to death! She took the first spoonful, and closed her eyes in what seemed to be absolute bliss. 'Mmm..so good, even after all these years.' Sakura thought, continuing to eat her sundae.

Itachi soon after ordered a strawberry sundae, and finished when she finished. She paid her tab and started her way home. Itachi paid as well, and followed her. Discreetly, of course.

So every Sunday for the past 5 weeks, he'd go to that restaurant and order a strawberry sundae and watch her enjoy her fudge sundae.

Today was Monday, and he was currently watching her through the hospital window. He had learned many things about his little uhm..interest, over the past few weeks. And he found himself loving every single one of those quirks of hers.

She was let out for her lunch break, so he decided to approach her today. He followed her to the hospital roof, where she stood; seemingly deep in thought. He came up behind her,

"Haruno-san, would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked, a small smidge of hope lit in his eyes. It was pretty much microscopic, but she saw it. Sakura smiled and turned around, as if expecting him to ask.

"I thought you'd never ask, Uchiha-san. It's not really that fun to watch me eat sundaes, is it? Wouldn't you much rather eat _with_ me?" she giggled, hand trying to cover them up. And it was on that day, Monday, where the Weasel would meet with the Flower; every Monday, for her lunch. It had become-tradition!


End file.
